Persona Fighters: Duel Coliseum
by kaossynn
Summary: There's a new fight club in town and Igor of all people is running the show. who will be crowned the persona user king. i suck in summary my bad. P3/P4 cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within an underground coliseum

A group of teens were getting ready for a fight of a lifetime as they stared each other down. By now, the announcer had finally made itself known in the center of the stage…none other than Elizabeth herself.

"Welcome everyone…shadows and humans alike to the tournament of the century," she replied. "I am your host, Elizabeth along with my commentary and sister, Margaret." A woman with long wavy hair materialized along side Elizabeth and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to be here today," she stated. "We have two groups here with us today that showed promise of entertainment for the whole world to view…and that includes the readers out there who can't visually be here with us today. And now on to the contenders. In the blue corner hailing the rural town of Inaba is the Investigation Squad/Seekers of the Truth consisting of Soji Seta, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, and finally Naoto Shirogane." The said group looked at each other as confused as the other group of teens were but only Kanji was the one that spoke up first.

"Ummm…senpai," he began, gaining the attention of the silver-haired young adult. "Forgive me for using foul language but I wouldn't be me if I didn't but…how in the FUCK did we get in this situation!?"

"I was wondering that myself," Naoto murmured before her mind kicked into overdrive. "The last thing that we remembered was…"

"No time for going down memory lane, kids, cause it's time to introduce the other team," Elizabeth beamed with pride and excitement. "And now in the red corner hailing from the big city of Japan itself is S.E.E.S. or the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad consisting of Minato Arisato (who I've brought back from that fucking seal but let's not go there. Also present with him is Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Mitsuru Kurijo, Akihiko Sanada, Ken Amada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, and finally their faithful pup Koro-chan!" After the introductions, the whole crowd was screaming with delight. And at the top from the stands with his hands clasped together was Igor himself.

"We're going to hell," Minato replied as he saw the look on Igor's face. The others turned to him and actually found Minato's once calm face now paled with fear.

"What the hell is going on, Minato!?" Junpei asked frantically.

"The last thing I remembered was all of us going to Club Escapade to have a good time and celebrate when that long nosed bastard handed us those drinks!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

I hope he didn't rape me, Yukari thought. The last thing I need is to be like my slut for a mother.

"That's what happened," Soji said finally after hearing Mitsuru's explaination. "We went there as well to celebrate our engagement, Naoto."

"Ahh…I see," she replied as her face took on a shade of pink. "And I take it that this Igor character is the reason we're here today?" Soji could only nod his head as he looked at his friends expressions. Which was ranging from total confusion to mildly pissed off.

"That's right folks these folks have seen it all," Margaret replied softly. "From school crushes and first pimples to PMS enraged girls on the battlefield." Scratching his head, Ken leaned over to Aigis and whispered something to her ear.

"It is a time of month when a woman goes through…pain," was all Aigis whispered to the young boy before drawing her attention back to the other group.

"Ladies and gentleman, may the tournament commence immediately," Igor said. "Who will win? Who will walk out of here with shame looming over their heads and be the laughing stock of the whole town? Only time can tell." He looked over as two wheels began to spin with each of the persona users face on each wheel and the teens tensed as the wheels begin to simultaneously began to slow down. "And the first fighters to the stage will be…"

To be continued…


	2. A girl and a godi mean dog

Two days earlier, Port Island Club Escapade

"CONGRATULATIONS, SOJI AND NAOTO!" the group yelled out as soon as the soon-to-be married couple stepped into the club. Soji had grinned whole heartedly to his friends while Naoto pulled her hat further down her head to cover her reddened face.

"Ahh, look, she's shy!" Yukiko replied as she hugged her friend and fellow persona user. Everyone was happy except for one person. She shook her head as she put on her fake smile and embraced the two.

What in the hell does Senpai see in her, Rise wondered to herself before letting them go and going back to their booth, unbeknownst to them, another group of persona users were not too far away in the club.

"It's not everyday that I actually finish high school with flying colors," Junpei Iori replied sheepishly as Mitsuru gave him a light peck on her boyfriends cheek.

"Tell me about it, Stupei," Yukari said with a smirk on her face.

"Stop calling me that!" Fuuka only shook her head at the two bickering at each other.

I swear they should've been together, she thought to herself as she took another swig of her soda. They argue often enough. Her attention soon went to her boxing senpai and sighed as Akihiko winked at her. Even Aigis was enjoying herself…if she wasn't annoying the living crap out of a certain young man named Ken who was petting Koromaru under the table. And that only left…

…him. However, when she looked to her right she saw familiar blue hair at the entrance way of the club smiling at her.

Present day, underground coliseum.

The wheels had just stopped spinning when it landed on the faces that were to be the first battle of the persona tournament. And with mock surprise on his face, he announced, "Chie Satonaka of the investigation squad vs. Koromaru of S.E.E.S." Then underneath Elizabeths breath she muttered, "This ought to be interesting."

"Good luck, Senpai," Naoto replied as she looked at the dog trotting his way to the field. "Do not underestimate your opponent no matter what he looks like."

"Uh…sure…" Chie said while trying to hold in her laughter…which wasn't easy when Yukiko and the others asides Naoto and Soji were laughing as well.

"That girl has no idea on what she's getting herself into," Minato replied before holding on to Yukari's hand.

"Yeah…tell me about it," Junpei replied forcibly. Minato then turned his head towards Junpei who was snickering to himself. Before he could ask, Mitsuru beat him to it.

"…what in gods name did you do this time?" she asked. Junpei smiled at his girlfriend before he could fully explain.

"Umm…remember the Odd Morsels that Minato kept finding?" The group nodded their heads. "And that you warned me to never…ever…ever…EVER feed it to Koro-chan due to…uh…unknown side effects?" A morbid look fell over the heiress of the Kirijo corps before a look of curiosity graced her face.

"Well…this should be entertaining," she stated before sitting down on Junpei's lap. Ken, on the other hand, was a little concerned about the dog…and the life of Koromaru's unsuspecting victim but a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was Akihiko who had stopped him from warning Chie. Shaking his head, he looked down at Ken and mouthed off let's not go there. "Aki?"

"Yes?"

"Ever wonder what the effect would be on him this time?" As Chie came closer to the dog, it was then that she bursted out laughing which caused the dog to cock his head at her.

"Awww, wook at the pwetty little dog," she replied as she kicked Koro-chan lightly. She then looked up at the stands and screamed, "Is this what you have for me? What is he gonna do…give me rabies or the fleas?" She then bent down and started roughing up his fur.

"Bad move," S.E.E.S. said at the same time. The dog had started barking at Chie who only slapped its jaws. She then turned to her friends and grinned.

"Chie," Soji replied. "What did my fiancée tell you about underestimating your foe?" Rise shuddered as she felt a familiar power in the dog. Upon seeing her reaction, Naoto walked closely to Rise and smiled slightly.

"Tell me something reassuring," Rise squeeked out as soon as Naoto was in earshot. "Does Chie have a chance against him?" Naoto only looked at her out the corner of her eyes to regard the singer/actor.

"I'd say yes she does," she began. Just then, Koromaru howled…and then there was the unmistakable sounds of glass shattering. Chie turned around just in time to see Cerberus, the three head dog, towering over her. "…but then I'd be lying…and you know I never lie."

"Well, well…looks like you pissed our dog off," Yukari replied. She then had an evil grin on her face as she yelled, "Sick 'em, Koro-chan!" And at his masters' command, Koromaru and his persona took a step towards Chie as she took a step back…not realizing that she stepped right into a Mudoon spell until it was too late. Looking down and then up at her adversary, Chie could only sit there as fire was forming at the mouths of his persona.

_…thou art a bitch._ She yelped when she heard Cerberus in her mind but that was the least of her concerns as the fireballs in its mouth grew larger. _Is thou out thy fucking mind!?_ Cerberus then stared the fight off right as he let loose a barrage of fire from his mouth, giving chase to the poor girl. Asides from the cheers from the audience, the only thing that was heard was Koromaru's barking…and the sound of Chie's ear piercing scream.

To be continued,

We there's another chapter. I won't continue it until I get reviews…after all it is my first fic so spare a brother, will ya?


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly didn't expect to get reviews this soon in writing something. But I would like to thank DemonRaily and Snakeeater91 on their reviews. Especially the later for it has given me an idea for this next chapter I'm about to do…so without further ado…

…I do not…and I repeat…do not own Atlus nor Persona nor its characters…besides the fact that I twist their fates just to pass my time. Lol

Emperors collide!

Two days earlier, Port Island

"It can't be him!" Fuuka exclaimed as the blue haired boy came walking into the club and towards the group of people he called friends. Various reactions were seen on their faces but before they could even say a word, his attention went straight to Junpei and Mitsuru who, to him, were a bit too close for good friends. All Minato could do was smile as his attention went to Yukari who had tears in her eyes.

"Looks like I've missed out on a lot since my passing," he replied with a smirk before he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck tightly. He gently pushed the arms to the side to look into Yukari's eyes and smiled. "Although there are somethings that I'm glad that never changed."

"Minato," she cried as she hugged him once more. "I've missed you so much. But how are you here with us today?"

"That's something that I want to know," Aigis remarked before taking a step towards him but stopped at the way Yukari was glaring at her. "But all of us including myself is happy that you're back, Minato-kun."

Smart move, Mitsuru thought as she nodded her head towards her once underclassmen. Not far away witnessing the reunion was Kanji sipping on his third glass of cider (which was spiked thanks to the flask that he kept with him).

"It seems we're not the only one celebrating something." Kanji jumped at the voice but calmed when he noticed that it was Yukiko who had stood right besides him.

"Yeah…I guess so," he muttered.

"Is something wrong? You've been out of it since you found out about Nao…oh." Turning her attention back to the other group, she could only smile sadly as she stood next to her long time friend turned crush. Meanwhile, Junpei and the others were around Minato as they began talking to him about various stuff that he had missed since he left.

_…looks like the whole crew is back. _Fuuka gasped slightly before smiling at Juno's voice.

"I know," she murmured softly so no one could hear her. "But why do I have this funny feeling that something bad is going to happen due to his return?"

Present time

I hate it when I'm fucking right, Fuuka thought to herself as she and her fellow persona users witnessed Chie being knocked around by an enraged Koromaru's persona. And from what she noticed, Chie's persona's weapon was lodged in the side of Chie's body before she dropped to the ground from loss of blood due to deep laceration across her abdomen.

"Well, after two minutes and twenty-eight seconds, it looks like Chie Satonaka has finally bit the dust," Elizabeth replied with a grin. "And the winner in tonight's first match is Koro-chan!" The crowd cheered for the dog as he trotted away but not before lifting a leg and pissing all over Chie's twitching body. The investigation squad's eyes widened from the loss before Naoto and Soji regained their composure before sitting down with Yosuke following suit.

"Wow," he said. "Talk about adding insult to injury."

"Fuck that shit!" Kanji exclaimed. "That was clearly cruel and unusual punishment. Is she even alive!?" However, Elizabeth's hand glowed white as it passed over Chie's body, immediately healing all her wounds. And in that instant, Chie was back on her feet, staring at her friends.

"Come on," Elizabeth began. "We're not THAT barbaric." It was then that Igor looked down from his podium and regarded the conscious girl.

"Are you alright, child?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah…I think," Chie replied before looking back at Koromaru. "But I am never, ever, ever underestimating that dog again…that and now a million and one showers isn't going to get me clean." Kanji, Yosuke, and Soji chuckled from her comment, clearly remembering the event that lead to not only Chie but Yukiko pushing them off a cliff and landing in the river…which was being occupied by Morooka, their homeroom teacher, spewing after having one too many drinks from the night before.

"Before we go into memory lane once more, the wheels of fate is about to begin once more!" As the wheels spun once more, Chie looked up and stared at Minato before she gotten his attention and mouthed off, "That dog has got some skills." He smirked before nodding his head in thanks, patting the dog on his head. The first wheel had stopped on Akihiko's face, the said boxer jumping off from the bench and getting ready.

"Looks like I'm up," he replied before lightly kissing Fuuka. "Wish me luck." He then walked to the center of the ring and waited for his opponent.

"Good luck," she replied while blushing from the contact. Just then, the second wheel had stopped…on Kanji.

"Oh shit," Soji replied with an evil grin on his face. "Umm, I hope you wrote your last will and testament."

"I really don't need it," Akihiko replied before Kanji stood up from his seat, cracking the bones in his neck and knuckles. "I'd be more worried about your friend. Although…seeing as how much the bitch devil in red," pointing at Yukiko. "means so much to him, I'd rather had faced her." Naoto had to stop Chie from bounding over to the cocky boxer while Kanji twitched from his comment. At that moment, he had heard another voice in his head…a very familiar voice.

_KILL THE BASTARD!!_

"That was the wrong thing to call my girl…I mean…friend," Kanji replied, slapping his forehead. Turning, he saw that the object of his affection had her chin to his chest. "…I'm so dead." Just as he got to the ring, Kanji had felt a blow to his jaw. Looking up slightly, he grinned at the boxer as he wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. Akihiko was shock that the blow had no affect on him. In fact, he didn't even budge from the attack. "Was that it? Please try to understand that I've been through much more worse fights than you." He reared back and delivered a haymaker to Akihiko, causing him to spin out of control before hitting the ground. Surprised gasps and a familiar laugh were heard as the crowd roared to life once more. But no one was more surprised than Ken himself.

"What the fuck!?" he screeched. Mitsuru looked at the deranged boy and couldn't blame him.

"Considering the unusual circumstances, I'm going to ignore your latest choice of words," she replied. "But I am a bit surprised that this character could take it AND dish it." She had then witness Kanji picking Akihiko about by his shirt and lifting him in the air.

"That was for Yukiko-senpai," he spat out. "And this…" Roukuten Maoh appeared from behind Kanji and lifted its massive hands into the air and locked them together. "…this is from me." He then threw the boxer up into the air just as Roukuten Maoh's arms came smashing down on Akihiko's body, creating a reasonable sized crater.

"Oh no," Fuuka squeaked. "There's a reason for that. Juno just sensed that this Kanji character is no ordinary foe…he's the same as Akihiko-senpai."

"…meaning?" Yukari asked.

"You stupid bitch, he's aligned to the Emperor Arcanum!!"

"…oh." After slowly getting up, Akihiko grinned once more as he got to his feet.

"I've always wanted to fight someone with equal or more strength than me," he replied before rushing towards the young delinquent. Sighing, Kanji rushed at his opponent as a look of determination fell over his face.

"Be very careful of what you wish for," he muttered. "It just might come true." And with that, both fist collided with each other, creating an electrifying shockwave that blew everyone out of their seats and on to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

YES!! This twenty-eight year old sailor has done it again!! Chapter four is up and running! I'm sorry for the overreacting…too much caffeine!

This is turning out to be the most wonderful thing I've ever done and it is all due to my hyper active imagination. Keep reading and round two continues.

…I do not…and I repeat…do not own Atlus nor Persona nor its characters

Emperors collide pt 2

Two days earlier, Port Island

Naoto and Soji had just finished their first drink when they noticed that Yukiko was not her normal self. So Naoto took it upon herself to approach her upperclassmen.

"Is something the matter, senpai?" she questioned the raven-haired girl. She only smiled as her gaze went to Kanji who had roughly pushed Yosuke to the side.

Probably due to him and Teddie being the only ones without a date of some sort, Naoto thought morbidly to herself. Yukiko then turned towards Naoto with a sad smile on her face, something that Naoto was not used to seeing.

"I think," she began as she then saw Kanji being held back by a worried Soji and Teddie from killing Yosuke. "I think I've fallen in love with him, Naoto."

"Him who?" Naoto asked, worry was laced in her voice. It was then that Yukiko glanced back towards Kanji. Finally she put two and two together and nodded her head. "Ah…I…uh…I see."

"And you call yourself an ace detective, Prince?" A vein had appeared on Naoto's head as she glared at Yukiko who was smiling wryly at her.

"Go to hell. Besides, what makes you think that he would notice someone let alone beat someone's ass for calling you out?"

Present day, coliseum.

Akihiko was seen flying across the arena once more due to Kanji's strength (and his temper flaring once more). Akihiko's taunts had literally sent Kanji over the edge. Even Minato was thoroughly impressed with the younger ones fighting prowess.

"I think that Akihiko had just met his match," he murmured so that only Yukari could hear him. She only nodded as she continued to watch the fight. However, something had caught the wild cards (both Minato and Soji) attention and they both stared at Igor and noticed that he had an evil grin on his face…him and evil grins do not get along well.

Something is not right here, Minato thought to himself as he stared at the silver haired boy. And judging from his expression, he feels something is off too. Just then, the cries of Akihiko screaming his persona's name brought Minato out of his thoughts. I better wait until later until I get more insight on what's going on here…have to see my senpai get the ever loving shit beat out of him for a change. Akihiko was barely standing when Caesar appeared above him first tending to his wounds. Kanji scoffed at the now rejuvenated boxer.

"Pussy," he said, flipping the boxer off. This only caused Akihiko to smile.

"We'll see who's the pussy here, faggot!" he exclaimed. "Caesar, Ziodyne!" The massive thunder spell had struck Kanji…but to the shock of everyone else except for Fuuka and Rise, Kanji didn't budge. It only served to piss him off further.

"Dumbass," Fuuka murmured. "He's immune to zio skills." Yukari slapped her palm on her head and dragged it over her face as she groaned out of annoyance of her friend.

"You know, Yamagishi," Mitsuru began. "I think that was something that we needed to know in advance. You know…_**before**_ he decided to use that move."

"Faggot," Kanji muttered. "You know, Yosuke-senpai called me that once…it didn't end well with him." Yosuke shuddered violently before calming down. Kanji then walked up to the dazed boxer and head butted him, catching Akihiko off guard. "You called me a faggot AND called my senpai a bitch…Rohkuten-Maoh…crush him!" The huge persona then crushed Akihiko onto the ground…repeatedly. And with each and every hit, Kanji's eyes held a somewhat familiar tinge of yellow before reverting to normal when he picked up the unrecognizable boxer. "You with the blue hair." Minato had looked up finally due to his eyes being closed.

"How can I help you," he asked.

"Please get this piece of trash out of here for me…please." He then tossed the body near an impressed Minato before Kanji had walked back towards his friends and sat down next to a scared Naoto. He must've felt her fear because he replied simply, "I don't hurt my friends…only the ones that hurt the ones I care for…so don't worry." She breathed a sigh of relief before patting him on the back. Meanwhile, Yukiko had a different view of the fight. She enjoyed it…in fact, she could hardly contain her excitement due to…a wet article of clothing that covered her ass. And in her excitement, she had placed herself on Kanji's lap and kissed him feverishly, catching not only Kanji off guard, but the rest of his friends. From the sidelines, Elizabeth could not believe that her side of the team has lost but that didn't' stop her sister from laughing with delight over what happened.

"And in an astounding turn of events, Kanji Tatsumi has overpowered the boxer," she replied with glee as she began to heal Akihiko whose head was in Fuuka's lap. Meanwhile, Kanji had recovered from the kissing from Yukiko hand pushed her away. Hurt, she then turned her gaze to the ground and began walking away…until a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. She was then greeted with Kanji smiling at her gently. Leaning in closer, he kissed her gently and walked back to his chair with Yukiko in tow and placed her in his lap.

"…I technically wasn't ready for that one, senpai," he replied sheepishly before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"…Yukiko," she said.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to constantly call me senpai you know. Yukiko is fine with me." She tilted her head slightly back so that she could kiss Kanji once more. Soji, Naoto, Rise and Chie was happy for their friends however, Teddie was grinning at Yosuke mischievously while Yosuke only looked dejected until he looked at his shadow friend with rage.

"You'll get your stupid fucking 15000 yen when we get out of this situation, asshole!" he exclaimed, causing Teddie to laugh evilly.

And there you have it…another chapter came and went…I'm sure it didn't end the way that I wanted to but in the end, Kanji got her bitch!

Kanji: WHAT WAS THAT, PRICK!?

Me: I meant sophisticated woman. (whispers) please don't hurt me.

Yukiko: *Sighs please review the author's semi-twisted story before he gets a shocking

experience…snkrrt. I said shocking.

Me and Kanji:………..


End file.
